Time Rip
by KiWi Rai Rai
Summary: chapter 3 up Kurama, metaknight, pichus and lots of super smash brothers-ness. please R&R and honor the chao -
1. chibi vegeta

                                    Chapter 1: Chibi Vegeta 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even common sense!

Hiei: go figure

                                    Cut to…somewhere in the DBZ realm

 Janelle/Dragon: walking

Vegeta: why are you here?

Janelle: apparently, you haven't noticed time has stopped

Gohan: looking at a watch

Dragon: ^-^ he has!

Vegeta: she is strange…

Goku: staring at the sky

Janelle: …

Hiei: …

Dragon: where did you come from?

Hiei: I don't know  
Vegeta: kakarot, what _are_ you doing?

Goku : I think it's a time rip…

They look up and something screaming falls from the sky

???: O-o 

Hiei: where did you come from?

???: I demand to know what's going on.

Vegeta: …who are you

Dragon: oooh, oooh, I know

Hiei: then who is it?

Dragon: it's chibi veggie!!!!

Chibi Vegeta (???): my name is not veggie, it is vegeta, the saiyan prince.

Dragon: see

Hiei: … 

Shadow appears by using chaos control

 Chibi Vegeta: falls backwards 

Shadow: hehehe stupid kid…

Chibi Vegeta: I am not a stupid kid

Dragon: he's chibi veggie!!!

Shadow: great, as if one vegeta was enough...  
vegeta: death glare 

Chibi vegeta: death glare

Dragon: he has a monkey tail…

Shadow: hehehehe monkey….

Chibi vegeta/ Vegeta: I AM NOT A MONKEY!!!!!!!!

Dragon: ^-^ someone needs a care bear hug!

Chibi vegeta/ Vegeta/ Hiei/ Shadow: huh?

Krillin walks by

Dragon: sugar high! Pulls out a 2-liter bottle of Mountain Dew, stuffs it in his mouth and makes him drink it

Kirillin: a vacant expression 'cause he's on a sugar buzz

Shadow: pathetic being

Hiei: which one?

Vegeta: krillin's so weak he couldn't defend against that

Chibi vegeta: I'm scared

Trunks: me too they look at each other and scream

Gohan: flies over poor krillin  

Dragon: sugar high! Sheba appears out of nowhere and uses sleep on Dragon

Dragon: Zzz…

Gohan: I'm scared too …

Hiei: she is a very unpredictable being…

Omochao: and random too

Hiei: pulls out his sword and chases after omochao

Dragon: wakes up you felled ghost mage!

Vegeta: Dragon, Hiei, Janelle, Shadow, watch the chibi, we'll go fix the time rip

Shadow: why do we get stuck with the brat?

Vegeta: because I hate you

Shadow: [inaudible muttering]

Vegeta: what did you say?

Shadow: nothing [under breath] I shall kill the pathetic saiyan for this

Dragon: pulls out 2-liter bottle of Mountain Dew

Vegata/ Gohan/ Goku/ Trunks: look at krillin (who is still spaced out) then quickly leave

Dragon: to… our secret hideout place thingy!!!

End of chapter 1

What horrors await chibi vegeta? Will Shadow make it without killing him? Will I ever make sense? The world may never know… or you can review so I am confident enough to put up a second chapter (its already written, but I wont put it up unless I get 1, just 1, review, you can also tell me what I'm messing up on so I can fix it) 


	2. Sonic games and Cloud!

Hamha! It's me again. And I still own nothing! Nothing! Sniffles

Cloud: does she always do this?

Chapter 2: Sonic games and … Cloud!!!!

(Note: because adult vegeta isn't in this story, I'll just call chibi vegeta… vegeta ^-^)

Vegeta and dragon are lying on the floor

Vegeta: I'm bored 

Dragon: me too

Hiei: sitting on the couch

Dragon /vegeta: get up and look at the spinning chair and run for it

Vegeta:sits down haha! I got it!

Dragon: spins the chair really fast 

Vegeta: aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!flies out of the chair

Dragon: sits down  my chair…

Vegeta: gets up and spins the chair

Dragon: ^-^ wheeee!!! This is fun!!!!

Hiei: -_- she won't fly out of the chair

Janelle: why don't you guys play the gamecube?

Vegeta: what is the gamecube?

Shadow: gasps a non-gamer! {dramatic music}

Dragon: looks around where did that come from?

Hiei: -_-

Dragon: ^-^ you should play a sonic game

Vegeta: that sounds boring

Shadow: death glare

Dragon: lookit what I gotpulls out clouds sword 

Hiei: O-O

Vegeta: playing sonic 2

Cloud: now where did my sword go?

Dragon: tries to hide the sword behind her back

Janelle: comes out of the kitchen with a butcher knife you weren't thinking about telling shadow something, were you?

Dragon: ^-^; no I wasn't going to tell shadow about your undying love…

Cloud: suppresses laugh

Shadow: fighting with vegeta over the controller

Hiei: …

Janelle: …

Cloud: … can I have my sword back now?

Dragon: no

Cloud: why?

Dragon: cause your gonna leave us with the chibi saiyan from … hell {dramatic music} where is that coming from

Cloud: I am going to die

Dragon: I'll let you leave if you get sephiroth to take your place…

Cloud: he'll try to kill you

Hiei: it's better than dealing with that brat…

Vegeta: I'm still here you know  
Janelle: don't remind us…

Dragon: ^-^ I know lets infuse omochao with mako energy

Shadow: what's mako energy?

Cloud: what's omochao?

Vegeta: (to cloud) what's with your eyes?

Cloud: (to vegeta) what's with your hair

Dragon: what's with them?

Omochao: what's with them?

Hiei: pulls out his sword an slices omochao in half

Dragon: we can't infuse him with mako energy…

Cloud: is she supposed to make sense?

Hiei: no

Dragon: ^-^ I haven't said it yet

Shadow: said what

Dragon: YOU FELLED GHOST MAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cloud: I should have gone to get sephiroth…

Dragon: can I have a pet chocobo

Knight: no

Minian: oooooh! A gamecube plays sonic 3

Cloud: …

Shadow: is this over

Dragon: honor the chao! Now it is!

Omochao: the end! Bye-q

End of chapter 2

Will cloud survive this, or will he sacrifice sephiroth instead?

Will we infuse omochao with mako energy? Will I ever beat final fantasy 7? Who knows. Please review. Bye-q (that is ham chat for goodbye)


	3. Attack of the pichus

It's the third and final chapter of time rip. Please read and enjoy. And remember, if you review I will not put up another chapter (note: no pichus were harmed in the making of this fic)

Chapter 3: attack of the pichus

Kurama is walking around outside looking for hiei

Kurama: Hiei! HIEI! Notices house and walks in

Hiei: sitting on the couch hn.

Kurama: oh there you are, kuwabara wants to bug you…

Dragon: pops up from behind the couch kuwabara is a baka. He can't have hiei, he's mine…

Hiei: O-O

Kurama: O-O what the…

Dragon: [in her best gollum voice] my precious…

Hiei: O-O get away you freak!

Dragon: ;-; I'm not a freak, I just have special powers

Hiei: how did you get those powers any way?

Dragon: ^-^that's a story for another ficImean day  shadow and cloud run down the stairs being followed by chibi vegeta (c. vegeta) who's holding a giant sword (not clouds)

Cloud: dude its your turn sephiroth runs down stairs

Sephiroth: come back here whelp

Kurama: what's going on?

Janelle: we get to watch the chibi saiyan from hell {dramatic music}

Dragon: [singing] Rollin around at the speed of sound, got places…looks around and sees sephiroth he wants to destroy humanity…

Hiei: -_- and we need to know this why?

Cloud: good god, am I the only human here?

Shadow: yep

Sephiroth: I don't care, I am the rightful heir to this planet

Janelle: [under breath] egomaniac

Dragon: no your not, I'll sic omochao on you

Hiei: omochao is dead

Omochao: no I'm not, I'm pichuputs on pichu ears

Dragon: does the young link fighter stance where he drinks the milk

Kurama: …pichu appears

Pichu: pichu pi

Omochao: pi pi chu

Dragon: giggles he said pee pee

Kurama: uses rose whip and hits pichu and nearly gets c. vegeta's tail

Pichu: pi pi cha hits screen like off of ssb melee

C vegeta: hey, watch the tail

Dragon: ^-^ a tail is the source of a saiyans power

C. Vegeta: gee, I don't think the people on namek herd you

Dragon: ^-^ ok, HEY PEOPLE ON NAMEK, THE SCORCE OF -Janelle hits dragon

Hiei: how do you know about namek any way?

c. Vegeta: ^-^ Janelle let me watch this cool show called dragon ball z

Janelle: ^-^;

Dragoon: lookit what I gots pulls out metaknights sword

Hiei: you are never going to learn

Dragon: zuzuzu falls asleep

Shadow: -_- lets go outside pichus come in

Dragon/Janelle: shoot ki blast

Pichus: fly off screen like off of ssbm

Dragon/Janelle: ice climbers fighting stance (high five) nook

Kurama: … pichus appear out of nowhere and lunge at him

Metaknight: grabs his sword and knocks pichus off of screen

Janelle: all we're missing is krillin the midget

Dragon: ^o^ I wonder if he is still sugar buzzed

Janelle: … alarm rings

Dragon: yu yu hakusho is onruns off

Janelle: -_-

Cloud: I thought time stopped

Janelle: WHERE IS THAT IDIOT turns to shadow go find him NOW!

Shadow: O-O leaves

Dragon: the death tree would have a good snack out of him

Metaknight: I thought you were watching yu yu hakusho

Dragon: it's a rerun

Shadow: walks in with goku and vegeta

Janelle: hands goku c. vegeta go now!

Goku/ c. vegeta: leave

Everyone else (except vegeta): pulls out various weapons and walks toward vegeta

Vegeta: what are you going to do?  

The end

Felix: I get to do the end because I wasn't in the story. You can guess what happens to vegeta. Please review and honor the chao.

Dragon: YOU FELLED GHOST MAGE!!!

Felix: its over

Dragon: oh blackout


End file.
